The Relationships of Umi and Maki
by crunchymaki
Summary: An on-going series of umimaki one-shots, inspired by various prompts I find on tumblr. I'll be adding new short stories as often as I can, for as long as I continue to write them. Changed the rating to T. Crossposted to AO3.
1. Kiss Me Again

Umi had received an anonymous letter in her locker after she returned from lunch, and she'd be lying if she'd said she wasn't slightly apprehensive. Who would want to meet her? Why not tell her in person? Umi reread the letter as she stood waiting for this mystery person to show.

 _Meet me on the rooftop after school._

Five minutes later, the rooftop door flew open and out walked Maki.

Umi gasped. Maki? Why would she tell her to meet here, of all places and anonymously at that? Why not just tell her directly?

"I'm glad you could make it, Umi" Maki gave the bluenette a warm smile and Umi couldn't understand why her heart skipped a beat.

"Is there something that you need?" Umi shifted nervously.

"Well, I brought you up here because there's something that I need to tell you, privately." Maki now stood directly in front of Umi, avoiding her glaze as she struggled to form the words she wanted to say in her head.

Umi bit her lip. "All right. What is it that you want to tell me?" Why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

Maki moved even closer into Umi's personal space, her face flaring up instantly. _Too close! She's too close_. Umi made an attempt to step away but Maki grabbed her arms, pulling her back.

"Wait, Umi!" She was brought forwards until they stood mere centimetres apart. Umi instinctively closed her eyes in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"I don't know how best to say this, so I'm going to show you. Okay?"

Umi's eyes flew open. "What do you-" She was cut off by a soft sensation on her lips. _Oh_. Maki was kissing her! But before Umi could even register what was happening, Maki pulled away.

"I like you Umi. I've admired you for a long time. Please except my feelings!" Maki stepped back, and closed her eyes shut, nervously waiting for Umi to respond.

After what felt like an entirety, Umi finally responded.

"K-Kiss me again." Maki almost fell over. That's not the response she was expecting.

"What?" Asked Maki in bewilderment, not quite believing it.

Umi's blush deepened to an impossible shade of red but she shallowed her embarrassment and looked Maki directly in the eye.

"You heard me." Unable to keep eye contact incase she spontaneously combusted, Umi closed her eyes again and waited.

It took Maki thirty seconds or so to finally comprehend what Umi had said but as soon as the realisation hit her, she wrapped an arm around Umi's waist and pulled Umi flush against her, titling Umi's chin up with her free hand.

The kiss started off slow, innocent almost, but it soon became heated and desperate. Forcing Umi's mouth open, Maki plunged her tongue deep inside and slid it along the other's. Umi whimpered, wrapping her arms around Maki's neck as they lost themselves to the kiss.

Several minutes later, they pulled apart, gasping for air. Breathing heavily, Maki leaned her forehead against Umi's.

"So, is that a yes?" Questioned Maki, somewhat cautiously despite already knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" Giggled Umi.

Maki grinned victoriously, leaning down to claim Umi's lips once more.


	2. Comfort Me

The sound of soft pleading cries roused Maki from her sleep. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and squinted across the room, towards the futon laid out on the floor. She remembered that Umi had stayed the night, after the two of them worked late on their latest song.

Umi was tossing and turning, whimpering as she cried out in fear. She was obviously having a nightmare and it tore at Maki's heartstrings to see Umi in such a state of distress, even if it were merely a dream.

Throwing the blanket aside, Maki quickly slipped out of bed and slowly made her way towards the sleeping girl. She kneeled beside her, brushing Umi's hair aside before shaking her awake.

"Umi, hey, wake up". Whispered Maki, gently.

Umi awoke with a start, sitting up and looking around her surroundings frantically. Maki reached out to touch Umi's shoulder but the hysterically girl squeaked and jumped back.

"Umi, it's me. It's okay. I'm here." Soothed Maki.

Tears welled up in Umi's eyes as she threw herself at Maki and buried her face against the crook of her neck, a river of tears flowing uncontrollably. Maki wrapped her arms around Umi, holding her tightly and stroking her hair reassuringly.

"Shhh, everything is going to be okay. It was only a dream. You're safe now."

They stayed like that for a while, Maki whispering words of comfort and reassurance, until the trembling and tears ceased. Maki pulled back, wiping the tears away from Umi's face with her thumb.

"Do you want to stay in my bed tonight?" Maki continued to stroke Umi's hair, while she caressed her cheek gently.

Umi nodded, sniffing and rubbing her swollen eyes. Maki kissed her forehead before standing up and pulling Umi with her. She took hold of her hand and lead Umi to her bed.

She gestured Umi to get in first, who smiled weakly as she climbed in and shifted to make room for the other girl. Maki slipped in, pulling the covers over the both them and snuggling against Umi's back. Maki snaked her arms around Umi's waist and held her close. She felt Umi relax, and after a few minutes she heard her soft breathing, signalling that Umi had fallen back to sleep.

"Goodnight, Umi" Maki whispered before nuzzling her face against the sleeping girl's shoulder and drifting off to join her.

The next morning, Umi began to stir but it wasn't until she felt a presence shift behind her and tighten their grip around her waist that she shot up immediately. The sudden movement awoke Maki, who blinked in confusion before sitting up beside Umi.

"W-what happened? Why am I in your bed?" Asked Umi as panic washed over her face, but before she could make her escape, Maki pulled her back.

"Hey, it's okay. Nothing happened. You had a nightmare last night. You were pretty distressed and scared, so I let you sleep in my bed in case you had another bad dream." Maki reassured.

"Oh." Umi didn't know what else to say. Instead embarrassment set in and she quickly dove under the covers, pulling the blanket over her head.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed" Maki giggled, hugging the pile of blankets and pulling her close.

Muffled groans were her only reply.


	3. Fever

Maki laid in bed, sweating and shivering. She had a fever and skipped school that day. Her muscles ached, her appetite was non-existent and she felt like death warmed over. A soft knock on her door broke her from her thoughts. The door opened, slowly and a certain blue haired girl poked her head through apprehensively.

"Umi? What are you doing here?" Asked Maki, as she tried to sit-up. Umi walked in and shut the door behind her, then made her way over to Maki's bed.

"You asked me to come over, remember? And lie back down, you should be resting." Said Umi, sternly. She pushed Maki back down and sat down beside her.

"But I've been resting all day." Whined Maki.

"Oh, stop acting like a child." Umi placed her hand over Maki's forehead. "You're really burning up. Let me go get a wet cloth for you." Umi stood up and make a move to leave but Maki held her back by her wrist.

"Please, don't leave me, Umi." Maki tightened her grip on Umi's wrists.

"I'm not going anyway, I'll be right back-." Umi let out a squeak as she was abruptly pulled forwards, landing on top of Maki.

"M-Maki? What's gotten into you?" Umi felt her face flare up at the close proximity of their bodies as she pushed herself up so that she was now leaning over the feverish girl.

"Umi, I feel so hot whenever you're around. It drives me crazy." Maki had a glazed over look in her eyes. Umi felt her embarrassment level skyrocket.

"W-What are you even saying?" Umi was flabbergasted and unsure of what to make of the situation.

"I love you, Umi" Whispered Maki as she sat back up slightly.

'W-W-What?" Stuttered Umi in utter disbelief. But before Umi could string together a coherent sentence, Maki sat up completely and pressed her lips against the flustered girl, who stared at her with wide eyes.

Maki leaned back down, bringing Umi with her and wrapping her arms around her as she continued to assault her lips. Maki moved one hand lower, caressing Umi's backside before dipping lower and rubbing her through her panties. Umi gasped sharply and Maki used this opportunity to thrust her tongue past Umi's parted lips, sliding it around and devouring her. After much effort, Umi managed to break the kiss and pulled herself up, panting heavily.

"Maki-" But again she was cut off, Maki pulled her back and flipped their positions.

"M-Maki, we can't!" The redhead ignored her, leaning down to suck on her neck. Umi groaned but made no attempt to push her away. And just like that it was over, Maki's body had suddenly gone slack, collapsing on top of her. Umi felt soft breathing against her neck, the younger girl had apparently exerted herself too much and passed out due to sheer exhaustion.

Umi rolled Maki off of her, still breathing heavily as she lay beside her while trying to catch her breath. She couldn't fathom what just happened. Was it because of her fever? What if Maki hadn't fallen asleep? Would things have continued? Umi's face burned as she recalled the feeling of Maki touching her. How shameless! But even though Umi would never admit it, she found herself rather disappointed that it had ended.

After a about a minute or two, Umi sat back up and watched Maki as she slept. She leaned over and brushed away the hair that had stuck to her face before sliding off the bed and leaving the room. Umi returned not long afterwards with a wet cloth and sat back down beside Maki, gently placing the cloth over her forehead. She grabbed hold of Maki's hand, rubbing her thumb over it affectionately.

"I love you too, Maki." She whispered, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Get well soon."


	4. Picnic

This chapter is rather silly and pointless, but I thought I'd liven things up anyway. xD

* * *

A picnic in the park with friends on a Sunday afternoon was just what Maki needed to relax and unwind after a stressful week at med school. All those late night shifts were starting to take a toll on her mental and physical wellbeing, so she was thankful when Rin suggested the picnic. It was nice, catching up with Rin and Hanayo, especially since she rarely got to see them these days. The three of them sat on a checkered blanket near the top of the hill, with an assortment of sandwiches and baked goods spread around them, which Hanayo had prepared for their little outing. Maki picked up a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite, her eyes starting to water at how heavenly it tasted.

"Hanayo!" Cried Maki. "These are amazing. You have to give me the recipe."

Rin couldn't stop herself from snorting. Maki gave her a death glare.

"What?" She asked, as if challenging her to make a comment.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Maki-chan, I wouldn't put it past you to set your kitchen on fire."

Maki punched Rin in the arm. "Ow! I was joking, geez." Bleated Rin as she rubbed her arm.

"It wasn't funny." Huffed Maki, unamused. It's not like Maki was that bad at cooking, she'd burnt her meals on occasion, sure, but she'd never gone as far as causing any sort of extensive damage to her kitchen. Maki wasn't that irresponsible, surely, or at least that's what she told herself. Maki was about to say something more but abruptly stopped when an object whizzed past her field of vision, barely missing her face and landing on top of the pill of cookies, sending them flying everywhere. A frisbee? What idiot threw that? The redhead turned to face the direction the frisbee had flown from.

"What the fuck-". Oh . Instead of some boy running towards them, as she had expected, a young women, and a cute one at that, Maki found herself thinking, was quickly approaching them with a worried expression on her face.

"M-my apologies!" Exclaimed the women, out of breath from running. Maki looked her up and down, noting her features. Her hair was a beautiful cobalt blue with sparkling amber eyes that Maki could lose herself in. She wore a simple yellow summer dress over long legs that Maki would kill to run her hands over. Maki had to mentally reprimanded herself for drooling over the women's legs at a time like this. Stop being such a gay idiot .

Maki felt a sharp jab to her ribs and cried out. "What?" Rin had nudged her and indicated with her head towards the blue haired women still standing in front of her. Oh, fuck. She had no doubt been caught openly staring at this gorgeous innocent women, who was now probably traumatised by her gayness. Give yourself a pat on the back, Maki.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I spaced out for a bit. What were saying?" Asked Maki sheepishly, pathetically trying to hide her embarrassment. The women giggled, and Maki felt her heart melt at the sound of it.

"I came to apologise on behalf of my friend, for you know, accidentally throwing the frisbee at you guys." A slight tinge of pink was dusted across her face, avoiding Maki's glaze. Well, that's interesting. Maki reached over and retrieved the frisbee before standing up. She strolled right up to the woman, who looked suddenly flustered by their close proximity.

"You're cute. What's your name?" The woman was slightly taken aback by the sudden compliment. She looked away shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"U-Umi" She stammered before daring to look back at Maki.

"Umi, huh? Like the ocean? Suits you." Maki gave the bluenette her most charming smile.

Umi felt her knees weaken. "Oh, thank you…er..?"

"Maki. Mind if I join you?" Maki gestured towards the frisbee.

Umi smiled back timidly. "Not at all, I'd like that, actually."

"Great! Let's go!" She turned to face her friends. "Rin, Hanayo, I'll catch up with you guys later." She grabbed Umi's hand and started pulling her away. Maki couldn't help but think how their hands fit perfectly together. She looked over her shoulder and gave her friends a thumbs up, grinning. Rin and Hanayo both rolled their eyes but grinned back despite themselves.

"So, where's your friend?" Inquired Maki, glancing back at Umi who was struggling to keep up with Maki's pace.

"Honoka? That's her over there, the one with ginger-." Umi began to point out but was cut off before she could finish.

"Yo, Honoka. Heads up." Maki flung the frisbee at the unsuspecting ginger.

The woman in question turned in surprise. "Oh hey Maki- fuck!" The frisbee smacked against her forehead sharply. "Ow! What was that for?" Howled Honoka in agony.

Umi looked back and forth between them, confusion clearly written on her face. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we went to high school together. She's a bit of an idiot, but I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Honoka staggered towards them, nursing her forehead. "I hate you."

Ignoring Honoka, Maki leaned into Umi's personal space. "Say, Umi, wanna get out of here and grab some coffee?" Umi could only nod meekly in response.

"Hey! That's my friend you're trying to steal." Accused Honoka in mock offence.

"Sorry, Honoka, I'm borrowing Umi for a while. I promise to bring her back, though I can't guarantee she'll return in the same state." She winked at Umi, who immediately turned as red as Maki's hair at the implication of her words. Maki took hold of Umi's hand again and lead the flustered woman towards the direction of the carpark.

"Damn, that was smooth as fuck." Whistled Honoka under her breath, impressed as she watched the pair disappear into the distance.


	5. Movie Night

"So Umi, what are you in the mood for watching tonight?" Inquired Maki as she flicked through what was available on Netflix. They had movie nights quite regularly at Maki's flat since she lived near the university that they both attended, so Umi would often stay the night for convenience. Not that she needed an excuse to spend quality alone time with her girlfriend, of course.

"I don't really mind." Stated Umi as she returned from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, sitting down beside Maki on the couch and making herself comfortable. Maki wrapped an arm around Umi's shoulder, pulling her closer towards her and nuzzling against her neck.

"You're really not helping." Groaned Maki.

Umi rolled her eyes. "Just pick something already."

"All right then. What about a horror film?"

"Absolutely not!"

Maki laughed. "Well, you said to pick something, so I did."

Umi playfully pushed Maki until she lay half on top of her. "You know how much I hate those."

"Aww, you can cling on to me if you get scared. I'll protect you." Suggested Maki teasingly.

"Choose something else, or I'm leaving." Umi made to sit up but she was pulled back down.

"Come on, don't be like that. You know I love spending time with you right?" Maki reached up and tucked Umi's hair behind her ear.

"I know, I just don't want to watch anything remotely frightening, okay?" Umi shifted so she now lay beside Maki and leaning back against her.

"I was only teasing you anyway, because you always fall for it." Maki snaked her arm under Umi's shirt and started drawing circles on her stomach. Umi stiffened and suppressed the urge to giggle.

"What's the matter?" Asked Maki.

"N-Nothing." Said Umi as she bit her lip.

"I don't believe you." Maki moved her hand again and this time Umi couldn't stop herself from giggling out loud.

"Oh? Ticklish are we?" Smirked Maki at the new discovery.

"No, I'm not." Denied Umi as she attempted to move away.

"Liar!" Maki used both her hands and began to tickle Umi's sides.

"M-Maki, no stop, please!" Said Umi in between fits of laughter but Maki was showing her no mercy and continued to tickle her into hysterics until Umi smacked Maki in the face by accident, causing her to stop immediately.

"Ow! That hurt, Umi." Said Maki cradling her nose in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Said Umi, sitting up and turning around to face the younger woman.

"Let me see." Umi pried Maki's hand away so she could inspect any potential damage to her nose. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Maki blushed slightly, looking away before nodding. Umi cupped her face and pulled her back towards her, caressing her cheek with her thumb affectionately. They stared into each other's eyes briefly before Umi leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss upon her nose.

Umi pulled back slightly. "Better?" She asked with a whisper.

"I may need another, but not on my nose." Maki whispered back.

Umi snorted. "You don't ask for much, do you?"

"Well, I need to claim compensation after all." Maki tried to keep a straight face but smirked despite herself.

"Do you now?" Challenged Umi, raising her eyebrow in question.

Maki shifted and reached up to pull Umi towards her so that the older woman was now straddling her waist.

"Yes. I require immediate payment." Maki ran her hands up and down Umi's outer thighs, causing the bluenette to inhale sharply at the sudden contact. Umi removed the wandering hands from her hips and placed them above Maki's head as she leaned over her, their lips barely touching. Maki moved forward but Umi pulled back, smirking.

"Umi." Whined Maki. "You're not playing fair."

Umi laughed, releasing Maki's hands and sitting back up. "Says the one who started all this."

"Then, be the one to finish it." Countered Maki as she stared at Umi longingly. "Please, Umi."

"It's clear which one of us is the younger one." Teased Umi.

"Shut up and kiss me already." Huffed Maki in slight annoyance at being made fun of.

"Always the tsundere aren't you." Umi couldn't help giggle at how adorable her girlfriend can be when she's in her tsundere state.

"Umi!" Maki grabbed Umi by her shirt and pulled her down for an aggressive kiss, making her frustration known. Umi retaliated by dragging her teeth along her bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it. Maki moaned, opening her mouth to lick at Umi's lips as an invitation to part them. Umi obliged her, pulling her in and deepening the kiss. All thoughts of the movie forgotten as they lost themselves to the throes of passion.


End file.
